Axel Pan
by Ldrmas
Summary: It had been a cold snowy day in London. A house, as common as can be, stood on the icy corner of Hollow Bastin Road and Twilight Town Lane. In the nursery of this home sat the three Darling boys. What will happen when a redhead flys in on their fun?
1. Chapter I

Well this is Peter Pan with kingdom hearts characters. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Axel Pan

Chapter I

It had been a cold snowy day in London. A house, as common as can be, stood on the icy corner of Hollow Bastin Road and Twilight Town Lane. In the nursery of this home sat the three Darling boys. There was Sora, Vexen, and Wendel there was also Nana, the golden retriever, who was always with Sora.

Wendel, who liked to be called Roxas for obvious reasons, sat on his bed as he watched his brothers wrestle on the floor. A smile crawled onto his face as Vexen plummeted the youngest sibling to the ground. Sora shouted "uncle" several times while he tried to get out from under the oldest brother.

"Vexen let go of him." Roxas said when the pleas started to get annoying.

"Yeah whatever or maybe you'll like some of this." The long blonde replied as he got up and stepped closer to his other brother. Roxas leaned back and grabbed the pillow behind him as Vexen got closer.

"Hey Roxas tell us a story. Please, pretty please." Sora begged after he had ran past Vex and jumped onto the spiky blonde's bed. Vexen just rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth before turning and headed towards his own bed.

"Please, Roxas, please." Sora pleaded as he continuously pulled on his brother's sleeve.

"Alright, already, fine but one story then its time for bed." The middle boy said as he got in his story-telling position.

"Who died and made you king?" Vexen sneered before lying down on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas snapped which was followed by a glare.

"That whole 'one story then bedtime' crap. Have you so easily forgotten who is older than you or who dad puts in charge when he's gone?" The long blonde stated as he placed his hands on his chest and starred up at the ceiling.

"Well since you don't enforce our bedtimes, someone has to and let me see who is the next oldest? Oh that would be me." Roxas replied and pointed to his chest for emphasis.

"How would you like to be…"

"Roxas, about that story." Sora interrupted and smiled happily. He hated it when those two fought, this one time they had a fight it ended with Roxas having a black eye and a bloody nose for Vexen. After that dad personally took him aside and made him promise that he would do everything possible to stop them form ending up like that again.

He promised and was going to keep that promise no matter what. Roxas let out a sigh and Vexen sucked his teeth again.

"Yeah, okay, so what story you want tonight?" Roxas then said with a smile to his baby brother.

"You never finished your version of Cinderella." Sora replied and patted Nana, who had jumped on the bed a while of go, on the head.

"Oh, yeah, where did I stop, though?"

"Right when Captain Heartless tried to take Cindy's slippers." Vexen added as he turned on his side toward the boys.

He wasn't on for stories but Roxas was the best story teller on the block and there was nothing else to do, so he would listen.

"Huh, thanks Vex." Roxas smiled before he cleared his throat. As the story came form the blondes lips, the three boys were unaware of the figure that was listening from the window.

He kept to the shadows but made sure he was able he could hear. He had come to this house and was quite fond of the stories. He then turned as he felt something tug on his hair.

A fairy, definitely no bigger than his hand, was standing on his shoulder and glaring at him.

"What?" He whispered making sure that his voice stayed low.

Now the fairy's voice was high, so high that no normal humans ear would be able to hear but the figure had lived with the fairy for a long time, so he could hear it just fine.

"Axel, you need to stop going goo-goo eyed for the story teller and let's go." Fairy growled while he kept the glare on his face.

"Oh come off it Mar-Mar, it's almost at the good part anyway." Axel responded and turned back to the window.

"Oww."

"Do not call me Mar-Mar." Marluxia stated after summoning his scythe and cutting Axel's shoulder.

"Fine, Marluxia, but the story is almost over so shut it." Axel snapped then focused back on listening. He smiled as he watched the boys laugh and smile at each other.

It quickly faded, though, when he heard a growl. He looked down and gulped at what he saw. Nana was standing at the window and starring right at him. She showed her teeth and her fur stood on its ends, all while she continuously snarled at him.

Axel just smiled again and winked at her, taking advantage that he was safely on the other side of the window. She growled and barked loudly, not taking the insult well.

Axel quickly threw himself against the wall as he heard one of the boys call for the dog. Nana stayed at the window and continued to bark.

"What is it, girl?" Roxas asked as he got off the bed.

Axel panicked as he heard the boy get closer so he flew upward and landed on the roof. Roxas opened and poked his out the window.

"What is it, Roxas?" Sora asked as he watched his brother look around.

"Nothing it was probably a bird or something." Roxas answered before he came in and closed the window. Axel sighed and flew back down to where he once was, thankful that he hadn't been discovered.

Roxas had sat back down on the bed and continued the story from where he had left off. The boys head all turned, though, when the bedroom door creaked open.

A women with long brown hair and wearing a red ball gown stepped in and smiled softly.

"Momma." Sora screamed as he jumped off the bed and ran to the women.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I hope you all liked it and I'll put more up soon! XD


	2. Chapter II

I AM SO SORRY! I'm really sorry about the delay uploading on this!! Oh gawd, I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoy.

You deserve it!

* * *

Axel Pan

Chapter II

Her smile widened as she scooped him up and held him close. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"How's my darling doing?" She asked warmly as she then leaned back a little.

"I missed you, mom." Sora replied as he leaned his head onto his moms.

"I know, sweetie, but where you a good boy for your brothers?" She smiled and placed a kiss lightly on his forehead. He nodded before he hugged her once more.

"Hey, mom." Vexen said as he sat up on his bed and smiled.

"Hello Vexen Roxas, did you two take good care of your brother?" She asked softly as she smiled warmly.

The two boys nodded and a small smile fell upon Roxas's face as a tall man stepped into the room. He was wearing a full out tux and a smile on his face.

"Dad!" Sora squealed as he saw the man step more into the room.

"Hey, come here…how's my big boy?" Mr. Darling asked as Aeirth passed the boy to his arms.

"I'm great, pop." The young sibling answered with a huge smile on his face. It was weird, Sora didn't have the same hair as father but they still looked a lot alike.

"You know I think you get bigger every time I go out." Luxord stated and gave his son a strange look.

"Really! Do you mean it?" Soar shouted as his smile grew larger. The family shared a small laugh but Sora soon yawned loudly.

"Alright, now what was our deal." Luxord smiled before he started to walk over to the empty bed.

"As soon as you get home, I go to bed." Sora sighed in annoyance but smiled slightly.

"That's right." Luxord said in a teasing voice and set his son on the bed. He then kissed Sora on the forehead and patted him on the head.

"Good night Vexen." He smiled over to the long blonde.

"Good night father." Vexen smiled back as he started tying his hair back in a ponytail. Luxord walked over to the other blonde's bed and his smile widened.

"Good night Roxas." He said softly as he then kissed him on the head.

"Night, dad." Roxas sighed before smiling once more. Mr. Darling then walked back toward the door and kissed Aeirth on the cheek.

"I'll be there in a minute." She whispered then laid a small kiss on his lips.

"Eww!" Sora teased and Luxord chuckled but just pulled his wife closer, wrapping his arms around her all the way.

"Go on, you can have me later." Aeirth smiled and pushed him back somewhat.

"Alright, night boys." Mr. Darling said kindly then saluted his family and left the room.

"Sora, you do know that was how you were born, right?" Aeirth smiled as she came besides the youngest sons bed.

"Yeah, I know." Sora giggled then snuggled more under the covers. Mrs. Darling pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed on his forehead. She did the same to Vexen and Roxas, she also patted Nana on the head and watched her go into her doghouse, which was settled comfortably in the corner of the room. She then walked to the door but turned to get one last look at her soon to be sleeping sons.

"Sweet dreams, my darlings." She whispered and closed the door behind her. The three of them laid in their beds in the dark. It wasn't long before Vexen and Roxas could hear Sora's heavy rhythmic breathing. Roxas smirked as he continued to listen. That was a thing he liked about his baby brother, he could always tell when he was asleep. The thing was that Sora's breathing changed after he fell asleep. The doctors just called it a very silent snoring.

He listened a little longer but then followed his brother to dream land and Vexen sighed.

"Well that's two down and lets see. Three…two…on…" He trailed off as he then fell into his own dreamless sleep, with a soundless yawn.

The room remained silent for some time. The slightest sounds that arose were either a small rustle of the sheets or Nana either snoring or moving in her bed. The window then opened wide. The cold breeze from outside made the curtains flutter, even some snowflakes fell onto the floor.

Axel flew in and glided over to one of the beds. He smiled as he hovered right over the sleeping spiky blonde. He was definitely no more than a foot away from the boys face. He just continued to smile, though. Marluxia flew in and came up to the redhead's ear.

"Axel, get away from him. You're going to wake him, let's just get out of here." The fairy whispered, hoping that for once Axel would listen to him.

Axel just flicked him away and his smile grew into a smirk. He then let out a deep sigh. That was a mistake! He was so close that his warm breath hit Roxas smack in the face.

The blonde at first stirred but then slowly opened his eyes. He let out a yell after a face smiling down on him came into view. Axel gasped and flew back wards until his back smacked against the wall. His attention then turned to the dog. Nana had woken up and barked at him, which was followed with snarls and growls. To her, he had just messed with one of her children, so she was not about to let him get away.

He took what chance he had and flew out the window. He was suddenly pulled back like a sling shot but got a hold of the window frame before being pulled in. He slammed the window shut and flew off with Marluxia leading the way.

Nana continued to bark and snarl. The enemy had gotten away but his shadow remained in the room. She chased it around the room then into the hallway. It flew into a drawer of a night stand that was just across the hall. Nana had accidently closed the drawer but barked at it as the shadow rummaged inside, trying to get out. Aeirth came running down the hall and placed her hands on Nana's back.

"Nana calm down, calm down." She said as she tried to get the retriever to stop barking. After a little longer of coaxing, Nana finally stopped and remained still.

"Good girl, you know that Luxord doesn't like to be wakened. Now, go back to bed." Aeirth whispered calmly and then patted her gently on the head.

Now Nana would never disobey Aeirth, even when they first got her it was like those two formed a bond or something. Aeirth watched her go back into her house but then gasped.

"Roxas!" She yelled and ran to her son. He was sitting upright and was white as a ghost. He was covered in sweat, as well.

"Roxas? Roxas, darling, look at me. Roxas?" She said as she sat on the bed and placed her hands on the blonde's face. She ran her hands onto his cheeks then to his forehead. He was boiling up.

"Roxas, say something." She insisted and tried to get the sweat off of her son's face.

"Huh?" The blonde finally mumbled and turned his head slightly.

"Are you all right?" She asked calmly, relieved that he was at least talking.

"Oh…yeah I'm okay." Roxas sighed and placed his own hand on his head.

"Are you sure? What happened, did you have a bad dream?" She added as she removed her hands and sighed.

"I don't know…I guess… yeah… that must have been what it was… yeah…it was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to go get the ice pack?" Aeirth asked, still worried about her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom…I'm fine." He sighed but smiled so she wouldn't worry any more.

"Are you sure?" She urged since she herself wanted to make sure that he was really okay.

"Yeah…" He trailed off though as he laid back down and pulled the covers over him. Mrs. Darling gazed at him for a while but then sigh in defeat and got up off the bed. She pulled the covers up higher then ran her fingers through his hair.

"Call me if you need anything." She said softly before kissing him on the forehead. She turned and left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Naughty Axel, waking Roxas in the middle of the night like that.

Anyway I hope you enjoy and I don't own any of the characters or Peter Pan, but I do own this version of the story hehehe. Please R&R!!


End file.
